


UF!Mettaton x (POV UT!Mettaton) Reader: Friend Date

by Mei_Jasmine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellton, M/M, Underfell, Underfell Mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_Jasmine/pseuds/Mei_Jasmine
Summary: You are Mettaton from Undertale, and Underfell!Mettaton asked you out for a friend date!Read and find out how he's going to try and win your heart over!





	UF!Mettaton x (POV UT!Mettaton) Reader: Friend Date

It's been a few months since he showed up in our lives...

 

***

 

Blooky and I were just minding our own business as we walked around the city. We did need a breather from all that work we were doing! It was a gloomy, cloudy day... we had to wear our coats in case it rained.

 

… I didn't really like the rain all that much.

 

Blooky, however... LOVED the rain. He would like hearing it pitter-patter on our windows and on the metal roof, and he'd watch it from behind a window, with a warm cup of milk in hand. My cousin is so adorable like that.

 

We walked aimlessly around the sidewalks, til we realized that this particular alley we passed by was familiar.

 

It was the alley that the Spooks used to live in, before we took them in and gave them their own home. Madsta, the former Mad Dummy and now Mad Robot, and my boyfriend Shysta, the dummy who once lived in the Ruins, who is now also a robot, decided to live with us in the hotel, but in different rooms. We thought that we would not live together in a single room unless we're formally... and legally, together.

 

No need to rush. I love Shysta, and he loves me, but we're waiting for the right time for this.

 

…

 

“Pinky, are you okay? You seem to be zoning out again...”

 

Blooky called my attention. I did space out again, thinking about my future with Shy... this is embarrassing.

 

“Are you thinking about him again?” my cousin jeered at me.

 

“... Please, Blooky...” I called out in an embarrassing tone.

 

It was true. But I wanted to dismiss it... it's been happening a little too frequently that it embarrasses me just thinking about it. I need to get focused! I still have a career ahead of me, and a lot more things to do! Priorities!

 

“Anyway, Pinky...” Blooky called me out again. “It feels a little weird in here. It's like... it's like we're not alone. Do you feel it too?”

 

He began to look uneasy... and scared, to an extent. I felt it too. Was somebody watching us?? I looked around, but saw nobody. If it were a ghost, then we should have seen them right away but... no. No ghosts. No other monsters. Nobody.

 

So what was this feeling??

 

We looked around... and there you have it. In one of the corners of the alley, we saw a leg sticking out. We both looked at each other and gulped... what could it be?? It could very well have been a murder scene, and we could either be witnesses, or we could be next.

 

Why did we decide to go out without bodyguards today... Madsta and Shysta volunteered to escort us out today, since they were our bodyguards. But... we told them not to, since we wanted some quality time alone, as cousins, like the good old days. Before careers, before boyfriends, before everything. When life was all simple and carefree...

 

…

 

This isn't carefree at all!! This could very well be a dead body! I'm freaking OUT!

 

But Blooky was brave. He took a step closer and saw...

 

…

 

… a disfunctional robot. A robot... who looked like me.

 

He had red armour like Madsta, but his face... his stature... he looked like a taller version of myself. But it was weird. He had four eyes and four arms; he looked a little like an alternate version of me. I wonder who designed this? Could Alphys have designed this without telling me? Should this have been my body?

 

…

 

Sometimes I hate how my train of thought is so quick to jump to conclusions.

 

“Pinky, he's breathing!” Blooky cried out to me.

 

I was alarmed. He was alive. I thought...

 

We called up help and immediately tried to think of what to do...

 

***

 

And... that brings us to where we are now. It's been a few months, but that pitiful red robot in the dumps is now a beautiful red robot who became my friend. It's obvious he's still recovering from whatever he's been through, but he's so much better than when we last got him.

 

Still, sometimes I wonder what he's been through... he won't tell any of us. Maybe he's told Blooky? They do look like they're best friends and all. He seems fine with Madsta too; he doesn't really put up any violent reactions.

 

But...

 

… He hates my boyfriend, Shysta. I remember this one time he saw him casually walk in... he screamed and threw everything he could get his hands on at the moment. Lampshades, throw pillows, curtain rods... even Blooky. He threw my cousin... at my boyfriend.  
  
  


 

 

We had to calm him down after that. We still don't know what happened, but we thought it was best to get Shysta away from him, for both of their own good.

 

I looked up again and saw him. We had a table for two in the Nice Cream parlour, and we chatted while we waited for our orders.

 

He looked awkward and shy, and I could see a... faint blush on his cheeks? Hmm. He twiddled around with his fingers and seemed to avoid eye contact with me.

 

“Is anything the matter, Fellton?” I asked him.

 

We thought it was awkward to call each other Mettaton, since we did have the same name, so we stuck with those exclusive nicknames.

 

“N-No, no! It's fine, Mimi! Everything's fine...” he said.

 

… I still think Mimi is an excessively cute name, but if it works...

 

“Uh... nice weather today, huh?” I tried to start a conversation. Dumb conversation. I sighed.

 

“Y-Yeah! It's nice! It's really nice! L-Like you!” he complemented me and gestured to me with all four of his arms.

 

… What a dork. I'm giggling.

 

“Not as nice as you, darling~” I winked at him. I'm good at this.

 

He blushed hard and covered his face with all four of his hands. He seemed to whimper the words “oh nooooo” under his breath, out of embarrassment. His fingers moved and he tried to peek at me from behind them... but. He flinched again and hid his face once more.

 

He's so cute~

 

“Come now, darling. No need to be embarrassed!” I reassured him and tried to pry his hands away from his face.

 

We've been trying to help him gain some self-confidence. Back then, he couldn't even walk around without putting a paper bag on his head, saying he was too hideous for us. It took us a while for him to get him like this. I'm so happy he's finally having some self-esteem!

 

“B-But I'm embarrassiiiiiingggg!” he whined. He resisted me at first, but I just saw him crying out of embarrassment. He's like a little kid...

 

“No, you're not!” I said.

 

The Nice Cream guy just gave us our orders; I took a banana split with strawberry syrup and he took a parfait with cherry on top. He's still whining about how embarrassing he was... I thought quickly.

 

“You're not embarrassing! THIS is embarrassing!” I said, as I took one of the bananas of my sundae and started licking it, giving him eye contact.

 

… I'm embarrassing myself... why am I doing this... this is a family-friendly show...

 

“...” Fellton looked at me quizzically and stopped whining. He just stared at me... as he cocked his head to the side and observed what I did.

 

He... doesn't seem to know what's going on.

 

…

 

Why aren't you responding?? Why are you just staring at me? He didn't blink, he just stared at me like a curious cat...

 

…

 

Stop staring at me like that!

 

I blushed hard and overheated, and returned the banana down to my nice cream. I was steaming red and I looked away from him. No. Nononononono...

 

“Wow, Mimi! You're steaming... maybe you should eat your nice cream instead of licking bananas!” he seemed to lighten up. He took a scoop of his own parfait and he looked instantly delighted! “Ah! This is the best, I love this!!”

 

Seeing him happy with his Nice Cream made me happy too, so I just settled down for some of my own banana split.

 

He wasn't kidding. This WAS good! I hadn't had this in a long time, I forgot what it tasted like. I looked back at him and smiled. I suddenly remembered that this was the first time he's ever asked me out... he told me he wanted to talk to me about something?

 

“So... what is it you wanted to tell me?” I asked him as we both ate our Nice Cream together.

 

“Oh...”

 

He seemed surprised. He probably forgot about it, knowing he can be a bit of a scatterbrain. He suddenly blushed again...

 

“Well... if it's okay with you, I wanted to take you out on... on... well...” he let go of his parfait spoon and twiddled with his thumbs again, as he laid his other pair of hands on his lap. He looked down at his hands, not wanting to have eye contact with me.

 

I waited for his answer.

 

“... Maybe... maybe... uh...” he took something out of his abdomen compartment and pulled out two tickets. “I got these for us! I-It's not much! B-But I hope you like it!”

 

They were tickets... for... what? I've never seen these tickets before. Were they movie tickets? Coupons? … Amusement park tickets? Concert tickets? What were they?

 

…

 

I took the tickets gently from his hands. He withdrew his hands upon our hands brushing against each other that brief moment, then he went back to twiddling his thumbs again.

 

…

 

They looked like crudely-made tickets out of tissue paper. What. I looked at what was written...

 

“... They're... bus tickets, made out of tissue paper.” I said awkwardly.

 

“I-If you don't like it, it's okay! It's really okay!” he stuttered and looked nervous. He looked like he was about to cry...

 

“No! No no. It's perfectly fine, I swear!” I stuttered as well. It's not that I didn't like it, I just didn't get it. Bus tickets...? Whatever for?

 

“So then... you accept it?” he asked me, with tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Yes, yes! I accept it! Now go finish your nice cream so we can go on the bus.”

 

We both ate our nice cream, not knowing what else to talk about at the moment. The silence... was awkward. I wonder what he was up to? We finished our nice cream, left some tip on the counter, then made our way out.

 

***

 

We went to a certain bus stop and waited there. The silence was still really awkward, and even I didn't know what to say. I'm not usually like this. Usually, I look for a way to make a conversation, no matter how dumb it sounds.

 

We just patiently... awkwardly, waited, for the bus that these tickets were supposed to be used for.

 

“Say, Mimi?” he finally started up. He looked at me with his upper pair of eyes, while his lower pair of eyes looked away. I still can't imagine what kind of sight he must have had.

 

I looked up at him. “Yeah?”  
  
  


 

 

 

“Thanks for accepting my gift. It's not gonna be much... but it's what I can give you at the moment. I... I really hope you like it.”

 

He sounded really sincere, and he was trying to sound calm and confident to his abilities.

 

I'm proud of him.

 

“I'm sure whatever it is will be amazing, Fellton!” I reassured him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

We waited a few more minutes til the bus finally arrived. It was a pink bus... adorned with giant, cute ghost stickers on the side. Actually, the stickers looked like they were hastily pasted on. And... were they handmade? They look drawn, now that I took a closer look. He offered his arm to me to walk me in the bus.

 

The bus doors opened and...

 

…

 

“SANS?!” I screamed in surprise, as Fellton walked me in it. Sans was apparently driving this thing.

 

“METTATON!!” Papyrus, who was just by the front seats of the bus, greeted me.

 

Both of the skeleton brothers were here, and I didn't know what was happening. I looked at the bus...

 

Looks the front seats of the bus were the only seats in here. Never have I ever seen a bus with no middle seats or backseats until now. It looked... so spacious... the space behind the front seats was full of equipment.

 

… Party equipment. There were sound systems attached to the upper part of the windows, a heart-shaped disco ball hanging from the bus ceiling, and pink carpet covered the floor.

 

“D-Darlings, what's going on here?” I asked them. I was so confused.

 

“ask fell there.” Sans pointed his thumb at my escort.

 

“I... I wanted to make this special!” Fellton stuttered again and lowered his arms. “I-I mean... I thought we could have a little fun on the go... and I thought you liked hearts and pink things, so I asked them to help me with this!”

 

“WE POOLED OUR MONEY AND BOUGHT A BUS WITH NO SEATS! ISN'T IT GREAT??” Papyrus cheered.

 

“Actually... we... uh... b-borrowed... one of your buses and...” Fellton looked a little guilty.

 

… I don't even know what to feel or think at this point. But if Fellton prepared this much for me, going as far as to decorate an entire bus like this...

 

“Fellton, I love it. Why don't we have fun with what you've prepared?” I asked him with a smile.

 

“R-Really??” he looked pleasantly surprised. “Yay! Come on, I'll show you around!”

 

He took me by the hand and went to the vacant part of the bus, just below the disco light. Papyrus had already taken care of the windows by covering them with light-proof, soundproof curtains. He asked Sans to play us some music...

 

He tapped his feet on the ground while bobbing his head. He was smiling at me. He started to dance like crazy! … When did he learn how to dance like this? I feel... threatened. Insecure. I can't believe... he looked like he could dance better than me! I can't have that!

 

I tapped my foot forward and started dancing as well, to show him he's not the only dancer.

 

He smirked at me and decided to dance some more...

 

That showoff! We'll soon see who's the best dancer on stage! I twirled and slicked my hair back, then looked back at him seductively. He clapped his four hands and twirled as well, but landed with a split. I frowned, my dance moves getting more seductive.

 

He stood up and dragged me towards him, held me by the waist and took me for a tango dip. He smiled at me, his lower arms holding me by the waist and his upper hands gently caressing my cheeks, brushing the hair away from my face.

 

…

 

The music stopped and there was a sharp turn by the bus, so we ended up stumbling on the ground. So much for grace and finesse...

 

“sorry! had to make a quick turn there you know.” Sans called out from the driver's seat. I swear he did that on purpose.

 

Now that I think about it, I'm a little grateful for that. But Fellton... I looked at him and he was face first below the bus' windows and he looked like he was in pain. I helped him up...

 

“Ah... wow, that was great...” Fellton laughed a little.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked him worriedly.

 

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine!” he told me and sat up right. “Maybe it's not wise to dance when we're having sharp turns.”

 

You think?

 

“So what do we do now?” I asked him.

 

“Well... we have this family tradition...” he started. Wait. If... he's also Mettaton, then do we have the same family traditions?

 

“After a good meal, we'd love to throw ourselves off the bus and feel like garbage.”

 

…

 

No, we don't.

 

“Uh... that sounds tough. As ghosts, we wouldn't feel hurt since we'd just float out of the bus...” I told him. “What about... lying down on the floor and feeling like garbage instead?”

 

“That sounds great, too!” he agreed wholeheartedly and lied down on the pink carpeted floor. His upper pair of hands rested on his abdomen, while his lower pair of arms patted the ground, as if telling me to lie down with him.

 

I lied down beside him and looked up the ceiling. I didn't notice it til now...

 

The ceiling was covered with glistening dots of light. They were meant to look like stars. The light... was pastel pink. It looked like we were looking up at a starry night in a cool air-conditioned room... it was as if nothing else mattered at the moment.

 

It was relaxing.

 

“Mimi... do you like it?” he said as he still looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Yeah... it's beautiful. I... I don't know what to say. You prepared all this for me... you didn't have to go through all that trouble, really.” I told him.

 

“But I wanted to... for saving me.” he told me. “Thank you...”

 

Saving him... that sounded great. I felt like a hero. It's no wonder Frisk wanted to be such a good hero... it felt so great and rewarding. I wanted to be a hero by being the star everyone admired, but this was good too...

 

“You're welcome.” I told him.

 

He closed his eyes to the music and... he laid his hand on top of mine. It felt a little awkward but.. we're just friends, right? Yeah... just friends. I decided to shrug it off and look up at the ceiling once more, and slowly closed my eyes to the music as well.

 

***

 

We arrived in front of the MTT Hotel.

 

Sans stopped the bus so we can get off, and Mimi walked me to the entrance of the hotel. He was smiling... we were both smiling, it was such a great day to spend together. It feels like we've gotten closer...

 

“Thanks for spending the day with me, Mimi.” said Fellton, his smile warm and sincere.

 

“Mmm. Yeah... thanks too, for preparing everything just for me.” I smiled back at him, feeling so grateful he'd do this for me.

 

He seemed to shuffle for something, and then he looked back at the bus. Papyrus handed him something... what... is that?

 

He smiled back at me again as he held whatever it was behind his back. His lower hands held the thing, and his upper hands were clapping enthusiastically.

 

“Close your eyes!” he told me.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Just close them!”

 

I did as I was told, not knowing what would happen next.

 

He took my hands and laid something on them.

 

“Okay, you may open them now!”

 

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my hands...

 

It was a heart-shaped glass box... it looked like jewellery was supposed to go in it. I touched it and I saw there was a windup key at the bottom. It played such a beautiful... but sad? Melody. I smiled at him... what a sweetheart.

 

“Y-You see... m-my heart may be cracked! B-But...” he shuffled for words awkwardly and seemed to take out a piece of paper from his leggings. He hid it in his hands as if to pretend it wasn't there, but he looked down at it from time to time. “Uh... my heart is cracked but... t-that's my heart now! F-Full of mousse... UH! Music! Music!”

 

He blinked his eyes, as if he looked like he just misread something.

 

“You repaired my heart and filled it with music...” he tried to talk more fluently. “And for that... thank you, Mimi! I...”

 

He looked like he wanted to do something else. He just fidgeted around and looked down at his nervous, shaking feet.

 

“Uh! I have to get going!” he told me. But not without hugging me tightly with all four of his arms. He... hugged me longer then he probably should have, but I chose not to mind it.

 

When he finally let me go, he waved me goodbye with a grin and proceeded inside the bus. Looks like the skelebros were going to take him back to Alphys' lab. That's where he stayed, so they could keep a closer and better eye on him should any need arise.

 

“Thanks again, Mimi! I hope we can do this again sometime!” he waved at me with all four of his hands.

 

I smiled, listening to the music box as they drove off... he was still waving at me til we were both out of sight for each other. Of course, I did the same for him.

 

This was truly a memorable day for both of us. I... I hope we can do this again sometime, too.

**Author's Note:**

> *(Not mature content but I am SO. SORRY. For that mild innuendo. I'm so sorry. Never again, I promise.)
> 
> Here you go! I really love the Fellton fella, so I hope you all like this short warmup I've done! I need some practice before I get back to writing full length fanfic chapters.
> 
> Also, this is probably going to be how I write "___ x reader" stuff; a la visual novel.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> NOTES:  
> This happens AFTER ACID tears (UT fanfic), but it's highly debatable in my headcanons. This is probably just a crack or "what if" scenario.


End file.
